1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic applicators and, more specifically, to a cosmetic applicator including numerous application devices contained within a single multi-purpose applicator unit allowing the application of numerous different types of make-up and cosmetics while eliminating the need for a plurality of different individual applicator utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of cosmetic applicators such as pencil type brushes, sponges, eyeliners, blemish concealers, lipsticks, etc. and devices for retaining such applicators have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered 3,592,202; 5,056,179; 5,620,270 and 5,655,554 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This invention is a fingernail polish kit or toiletry article having a rigid, central, handle-forming body or sleeve of appropriate length to contain within the same lint cotton, gauze, or other appropriate preferably absorbent substance used in manicuring. In each end of the sleeve is frictionally and removably telescoped a tube container either having a readily distortable wall portion or the entire tube flexible with a stopper or plug at its open end, one of the containers being adapted to receive fingernail polish remover and the other, fingernail polish. Each stopper is provided with an axial channel or passage in the outer end of which is a removable and replaceable brush so that when the container is squeezed it will expel a drop of the liquid for application by the brush to a fingernail, a removable and replaceable protective cap or cover being provided for each brush with one cover of a different detectable characteristic from the other to enable the device to be used regardless of whether in the light or not. Also a holder is provided in the form of a base which may be a suction cup and an upwardly opening yoke for receiving the body of the device so that when on a flat surface it will not roll, and alternately the device may be attached to a surface either horizontal or otherwise.
A cosmetic applicator embodies two cosmetic applicator elements in a single barrel housing. One applicator element is slidably extendible from retracted position in the housing to extended use position wherein it is extended axially a distance from an opening at one end of the housing. The other applicator element rotatably is axially extended from retracted position in the housing to use position. The operating means by which each element is extended are located in the housing in such manner that the operating means associated with the said other element lies nested in the operating means associated with the first applicator element when that element is retracted. Thus, the length of the housing can be shortened and still accommodate both operating means since they occupy a common length extend in the housing. One applicator element can be a lip brush and the other an eyeliner.
A device for storage and application of a makeup product includes a container and two applicators each including a rod provided at one end with an application element for the makeup product and attached at its other end to a gripping element in the form of a cap. The rod of a first applicator is hollow over at least a portion of its length and defines an axial hollow in which the application element and the rod of second applicator are accommodated. The wall of the rod of the first applicator comprises at least one slot permitting communication between its axial hollow and the internal volume of the container. The gripping element, in the form of a cap, of the second applicator is connected in a removable fashion with the gripping element, in the form of a cap, of the first applicator.
A selectively detachable combination cosmetic applicator device is provided. The cosmetic applicator device includes a nail polish applicator container that is releasably attached to a nail polish remover container. The device also incorporates an on-board chamber for storing absorbent materials of the like. The chamber is prohibited from contact with either the nail polish or the nail polish remover. The containers of the device can readily be refilled and can be used at the same time when they are detached.